The testing of SMS connections, in particular connections to SMS added value services, requires the repeated, documented entry of formatted SMS inputs. Until now, the SMS inputs have been entered either by means of a mobile communication terminal via its keyboard or keypad or via conventional PC help programs for administration and easier inputting of the SMS messages. Tests with different SIM cards, for example for different contractual relationships or regression tests, have required manual repetition of this process.
The documentation of the messages produced and of the added value response messages was carried out manually on paper lists or by writing down the received SMS contents. In this case, it was only possible to estimate the precise times of reception of the SMS messages.
With the introduction of interactive, no longer static, added value services by means of so-called SMS micropayment methods, the testing of an individual service may comprise several hundred SMS in order to cover the entire service content. In order, for example, to record spelling errors and linguistic errors, the precise text of the responses must be documented. This also applies in particular to the documentation of the corrections made. This could be ensured manually only with a very major time penalty for the large number of new services that are currently being introduced.
Owing to the corresponding documentation effort required, systematic real network tests for checking the current contents of SMS added value services or for correct charging for the new services or already existing services after tariff changes are likewise very time-consuming.
The object of the invention is to specify a method which allows automated, detailed and correct checking of SMS connections in mobile communication systems.